


Ask Me a Question

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 20 Questions, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Pepper Potts/May Parker, Mutual Pining, Roadtrip, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Come home from a road trip, Harley and Peter try to deal with sharing a bed after realizing they have a crush on the other boy.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111
Collections: Parkner Road Trip Collection





	Ask Me a Question

Peter Parker and Harley Keener were both lost as they pulled into the motel. The boys figured sleep and then directions would help them. Peter paid for a room as the two boys got their bags and headed for their room. In their mind, they assumed they would get two beds but instead they had to share one. It would have been fine on the trip into Rose Hill but now leaving made it complicated. Now it was just awkward. 

Peter and Harley had decided to have a trip to Rose Hill as their last trip before they started Sophomore year at MIT. Peter was excited since he had never been south at all. His parents had taken him to the West coast a few times, but he never made it south. Harley just wanted to spend some time at home before he had to return. He had stayed the summer with Pepper and Morgan which meant spending time with Peter and May now that Pepper and May were dating. 

The two had enjoyed the ride down but the closer they got to Rose Hill, the more the boys realized that they liked each other. Peter realized when they were at the motel right before they got to Rose Hill when Harley helped him sleep after Peter had a nightmare. Peter had no one else help him with nightmares besides May and Pepper. Harley knew at their first stop when Peter was talking about making this a yearly trip and Harley could only focus on the way Peter was talking and how he was wearing that skin-tight shirt because it was hot and Harley still hadn’t fixed the AC in the car because he preferred to drive with the windows down and who the hell needs AC when you can just drive with the windows down. 

Both boys said nothing about the crushes as they went to their next stop. The two were more focused on the trip that they had planned than their feelings. They also didn’t want to make things awkward. The two were friends and they were going to be rooming with Ned and Harry in the coming year since the four had agreed to pay for a four-bedroom apartment after the last term when Peter would wake up and Harry and Harley’s dorm and Harley would wake up at Ned and Peter’s dorm. It was easier to have one place where the two who spent all their time together could be. Peter and Harley were glad about the arrangement but now with their feelings appearing both were worried. Peter and Harley decided not to say anything to each other. Figuring they could save themselves from the humiliating that would come with anyone finding out. 

Macy knew as soon as she spent a little time with her son and Peter. Abby knew when she was in the room that the two were sharing. They had pushed in a spare bed that was going to be tossed after the boys left. Abby had made a comment when she came into them sharing that bed after Harley fell asleep after calming Peter down from a nightmare. Peter had explained but Abby still knew. Even Pepper and May knew from the way they talked about each other over the phone. They all were planning to tell the boys as soon as they got home from the trip if they hadn’t made a move by the end. 

The last day, Macy had made a comment to Peter about treating her son right. Peter had been nervous that Macy caught on to her feelings. He missed where she told her son to treat Peter right as well or he would have known that she was talking about his feelings. He figured since Harley had been bullied in school that she meant to treat him like a friend. Peter and Harley had left and decided to drive as much as they could on the first day. 

Now they were in the motel trying to figure out what to do since both had feelings for the other as they both finally figured it would be better to share the bed than one of them sleeping. They had shared a bed before. Many nights that were just study sessions became sleepovers so they could do this now. They tried to leave space between them as they both faced away from each other. 

“You asleep yet?” Harley asked after a while. 

“No,” Peter said. “Can’t sleep.”

“Me neither,” Harley said. “We should play 20 questions.”

“Why?” Peter asked as he turned to Harley who was now on his back.

“I don’t want to try to sleep with a movie on. I normally can’t sleep if a TV is on,” Harley said. Peter nodded. 

“You suggested it so you go first,” Peter said.

“If you could go anywhere, where would you go?” Harley asked.

“Back in time. I would stop a few deaths from happening,” Peter said. Harley knew which deaths. “What song do you listen to no matter the situation?”

“Back in Black by AC/DC,” Harley said. “What is something that no one knows about you?”

“I know how to dance. I learned as a child. I used to dance when I was little. My mom was big on me learning. Aunt May used to take me to dance classes. I still can do most of the dances I learned but I don’t like to talk about it,” Peter said. “Do you have a crush on anyone?”

“Yes,” Harley said not wanting to talk about it. “Do you?”

“Someone caught my eye,” is all Peter said as his cheeks turned pink.

“Who?” Harley asked.

“It’s my question,” Peter reminded him. “Who is your crush?” 

“A boy with adorable curls,” Harley said. Peter looked at Harley who couldn’t look at Peter. “Who caught your eyes?”

“You,” Peter said. Harley looked Peter before he moved closer and their lips meet. The two moved apart but they were smiling as they cuddled. 

Pepper and May noticed how close the boys were when Peter and Harley came into the apartment. Peter was talking about something about their trip as Harley was nodding and smiling. They both turned as May hugged her nephew and asked about the trip.

“It was great May,” Peter said. 

“It was,” Harley said as he grinned at Peter.

“So anything new?” May asked the two. 

“I may have the most amazing boy in the world,” Peter said.

“You are the amazing one,” Harley said. 

“I missed something,” Pepper said though she knew what the two boys meant. 

“We realized we both liked each other so we asked each other out,” Harley said. 

  
“We started dating on the way back from Tennessee,” Peter said. 

“Actually it is funny because it was all because of a game of 20 questions…” Harley started as they told May and Pepper how the two got together on their way back from Tennessee. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ask me about the Parkner Pal Server or just join it here: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
